dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thanassos/7.06 - A Lesson?
Well as everyone knows 7.06 is out and damn, it certainly seems to have started a lot more fires that it put out! With all of the vocalness about Squire towers, difficulty of Halloween challenge, how powerful huntress had become I can't help but think that Trendy has tried to hard.... Don't get me wrong, I absolutely applaud Trendy for all of their hard work and efforts but it just seems like they've tried too hard to be in the community, listening to each and every post and trying to adjust the game based around the opinions of a vocal few. In my gaming life I can't recall any developer who has issued such large adjustments (I don't like the word nerf) across so many areas without seeming to have sat down and properly tested it all first. I'm not angry, I just think this is a major stepping stone for Trendy, while it's excellent to be out and about in your community you can't just say "Everyone in the forums is screaming for a rebalance so let’s adjust it by a huge margin and then work back up" which is honestly how it's felt. I'll admit I do have some bias as my main is a Tower Squire however after a few matches it seems like it's gone too far in one direction. Sure tower squires had 90% of the DU's but a full tower squire was of little use after that and would be forced to switch to a hero speced character instead unless he stayed on as a repair man. I actually didn't mind this mechanic, if I stayed squire I was of little use beyond repairs to the team but if I changed I'd be unable to rebuild defenses that were completely lost which on some 4 player Insane maps would be a huge loss if at the start of a wave. The choice was there however. The intention of rebalancing the squire towers is obviously to allow the other classes DUs to be seen as useful however the issue is here they simply are not. Instead of balancing the squire towers down that far, the other classes should have been brought up to par. Yes squires could solo insane summit without switching characters and using towers alone, but isn’t that how it should be for all classes? If a player of decent skill and ability cannot solo in this game you are simply forcing people to play together. I only play 4 player so I’m not hugely inconvenienced by these changes but I firmly believe that every class once a certain gear and skill level is reached should be able to solo maps up to hard at least… base the balance on that and go from there. I’m not quite sure how to go about improving the other classes to be on par with the squire but I think it points out a design flaw in the game. It’s not designed to be played solo with one character, but once you’re in a group suddenly there’s clear bests for certain roles. Trendy simply needs to find that fine balance between classes where every classes towers are just as useful as that other classes in most situations, however a certain classes towers would be better in a certain situation. This brings up problems of homogenization that has tainted other much larger games but I plead with trendy to work on making the four classes we have unique and balanced before adding more classes into the mix. Easier said than done I know, but in my opinion worth it in the long run. Category:Blog posts